Poderes elementales
by Mary Rose Snape
Summary: Albus, Scorpius y Rose han empezado su séptimo año. Su amistad ha superado todas las pruebas que les han obstaculizado el camino: la enemistad de sus padres, los prejuicios, el estar en Slytherin, los comentarios por su amistad, el rechazo de todos. Al final, todo salió bien. Pero ese año, una chica nueva vendrá a Hogwarts, y con ella, una nueva era de oscuridad. ¿La podrán ganar?


_**Poderes elementales**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_ Eran casi las doce. Tic-tac, tic-tac, el reloj sonaba. El tiempo se acababa._

Quince... catorce... trece... doce...

_ El plazo estaba a punto de terminar. Y ellos no llegarían a tiempo. Iban a perder. Acabarían con sus vidas... y con la de _ella_._

Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno.

_ El plazo había acabado. ÉL había vuelto. Y ya era imposible detenerlo._

_ –– ¡Oh! Mis queridos hermanos, ¡que bien estar aquí de nuevo! –– echó un vistazo a la hilera de personas que tenía al frente –– Pero, si no me equivoco, aquí falta alguien, ¿no? ¿Albus Severus, Scorpius Hyperion?_

_ –– ¿Sí, mi señor oscuro? –– dijeron dos voces perfectamente sincronizadas a su espalda –– O deberíamos decir... –– dijo el llamado Scorpius Hyperion._

_ –– Lord Voldemort. –– acabó de decir el otro, Albus Severus..._

Albus Potter se despertó agitado en su cama, en los dormitorios de los chicos Slytherin de séptimo curso. Esa pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez por la noche. Y él no era el único que la tenía.

–– Otra vez. –– Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor-amigo-gemelo-de-aspecto-opuesto de Albus.

–– Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿por que tenemos siempre los dos la misma pesadilla a la vez? –– dijo Al contrariado.

–– Seguramente seráun signo de algo que pasará algún día. En la pesadilla tú aparentabas dieciocho, y tienes diecisiete. –– respondió Scor pensativo.

–– Tú y tu eterno complejo de vidente. –– dijo Al rodando los ojos.

–– Por lo menos yo no tengo amores inces... –– empezó a decir Scor, pero Albus lo interrumpió, enojado:

–– ¡Cállate tío, que Zabinni y Nott podrían despertarse, y con lo cotillas que son podría saberlo toda la escuela para esta tarde, y James le enviaría una carta a papá contándole eso, y él se lo díría a los tíos Ron y Hermione, ellos a Luna, Luna a su padre y este o escribiría en El Quisquilloso, y la Skeeter lo vería y lo publicaría en El Profeta, y ahí todos lo verían! Y a saber qué hago luego con Rose.

–– Tienes que dejar de drogarte, tío, que ya te está pudriendo el cerebro, ¡con lo listo que tú eras! –– dijo dramáticamente Scorpius mientras se empezaba a vestir, y Albus se puso a hacer lo mismo.

–– ¡No seas tan dramático!

–– Habló...

–– ¿Qué dice la reina del baile de Halloween? –– Scor se sonrojó por el comentario de Albus.

–– ¡Que yo sepa, eso fue culpa tuya y de tu primita _especial_!

–– ¡Porque tú nos teñiste el pelo de verde a ambos, alegando que pegaba con mis ojos y con nuestros uniformes!

–– ¡Eso fue porque chivaste a todos de mi relación con tu primo Fred, y ahora me han desheredado por salir con un chico, y aún peor, con un Weasley!

–– Dos cosas. Una, mejor es un Weasley que un Potter. Dos, el que sopló todo fue James, el idiota de mi hermano, y el mejor amigo de Fred, por si no lo sabías.

–– ¡Me acabas de decir que te gusto! Primero Rossie y ahora yo, ¡qué carrerón, Al!

–– ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! Y ya te dejé claro hace tiempo que no soy gay.

–– Bueno, no lo dijiste, pero lo diste a entender.

–– Pues tienes que mandarte a revisar tu capacidad de leer entre líneas, que últimamente no funciona.

–– Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Estos dos locos llegaron de una vez a la sala común de Slytherin, donde Rose Weasley, la prima de Albus, les esperaba al más puro estilo Hermione Granger.

–– Rossie, el... –– Albus no puedo terminar porque...

–– Vamos chicos, que no nos da tiempo a desayunar. –– Rose interrumpió.

Bueno... Ya habría tiempo de hablar del sueño. Ahora, ¡A desayunar!

* * *

Please, no seais muy duros. ¡Es mi primer fic! Y, como habéis visto, hay incesto Albus-Rose. Si no os gusta, no sigáis leyendo.

A los que sí les gusta, prometo que a a partir de ahora los capítulos serán mucho más largos.

¡Dejad reviews, please!

¿QUÉ SIGNIFICARÁ EL SUEÑO?

¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON ALBUS Y ROSE?

¿Y CON SCORPIUS Y FRED?

ESO Y MUCHO MÁS EN...

¡LOS PODERES DE LA NATURALEZA!


End file.
